


thoughts of you

by pqrker (orphan_account)



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Aged Up, M/M, Maxneil, Other, little bit of dadvid, neilmax
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 01:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15546366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/pqrker
Summary: i fell into maxneil hell so have this fic. they’re 16 or 17 in their last year of camp.





	thoughts of you

-  
there were only a few weeks left in camp for the summer, and many of the campers last times. david was attempting to spur gwen to help brainstorm ideas for the upcoming weeks during breakfast.

“if david says hike one more time i swear i will fucking-“

“max.” neil looked at him. david had practically adopted max after his second year, but max still remained adamant to hate him.

“whatever.” he rolled his eyes and poked the mush on his plate.

“i heard we might go hike!” nikki slammed her tray across from the two boys. neil gave her a look, one used quite often when max got pissed. “oh i mean- i hate hiking and david he’s stupid. yeah.” neil covered his mouth with his hand to keep from laughing. 

as david’s overly peppy voice filled the room, max concentrated as hard as he could to tune it out. it was easy most of the time, but he was still half asleep and not ready to deal with anyone. 

max glanced up at neil’s face as he explained something to nikki about eating too fast. he knew that neil’s face when talking about sciencey shit was cute, but it was especially accentuated in the morning. he smiled before turning back to his plate and attempting to eat whatever the quartermaster had given them.  
-  
“okay campers! gwen and i have decided that for today’s activity we’ll be going down to the dock. you can swim, canoe, or sit on the beach. maybe we can have a sand castle building competition!” even after years of annoying kids, david’s attitude kept upbeat and positive. gwen’s hadn’t changed either. maybe she was a little happier after finally realizing that camp campbell was an okay job and she didn’t have to apply to thousands of jobs.

“wanna go sit in the woods near the beach so your sensitive skin won’t get burned?”

“that’s actually really considerate of y- sarcasm. right.”

“maybe so.” max laughed briefly. “nikki’s in the water already. she’s a fucking fish. what do you want to do?”

“anything in the shade is pleasant.” 

“kay nerd.” max elbowed him and hastily went around david’s back to the edge of the woods. they both sat down in the grass, looking at their fellow campers. “i might just miss this place.”

“knowing david, he’ll make you help out.”

“yeah. maybe you could come see me once and a while.” max turned to neil and smiled. neil felt his face heat up. after actually letting his emotions out and getting help, max had been able to smile more easily. neil was glad for more reasons then one.

“definitely.” max’s grin grew as he turned back to face the beach.

nikki splashed with nerris near the dock where preston sat. harrison attempted some sort of water bending magic to impress him, but ended up failing and causing himself to fall over instead. 

“they’re happy.”

“aren’t we?”

“what are we?”

“humans?”

“no dumbass!” max laughed, almost annoyed. “are we dating? is that established and i’m just an idiot or what?”

“i mean i wouldn’t say no to that.”

“thank fucking god!” max laughed and threw his arms around neil. he looked up at him. more specifically his lips.

“max?”

“yeah?” 

“can i- can i kiss you?”

“duh.” max rolled his eyes before pressing he and neil’s lips together. he felt neil’s arms around his waist, tugging him closer. after they finally pulled away, both of their faces were beet red. “you’re a good kisser for a dork.”

“says you emo.”

“shut the fuck up you geek.”

“goth. you wear a choker for crying out loud.”

“okay maybe i am. just a little though. doesn’t mean i can’t be a good kisser though.” he leaned in once again and neil filled the gap. neil’s hand found it’s way to max’s hair. he ran his fingers through it slowly. max pulled away. “how about we take this not where anyone can see us.”

neil just smiled and followed max deeper into the woods. he knew exactly where they were going. the clearing they went to so frequently when they were younger.

he remembered when they had build a little hut made of sticks which lasted almost the whole summer. he smiled at the thought as they reached their destination.

max sat down on a fallen tree and motioned for neil to join him.

“what if david freaks?”

“who cares?”

“i do! i don’t want him to send a fucking search party.”

“he won’t. he’ll wait till morning at least. gwen will calm him down.”

“whatever you say. but don’t blame me if he runs here yelling for us.” that made max laugh quietly. he got closer to neil, and looked up at him. they briefly made eye contact before max looked away. “you’re eyes are really nice.”

“a flirting expert aren’t you? thanks.” 

“not my fault i don’t know anything about romance.”

“we’ll solve that eventually.” max ran a hand through his hair quickly. neil set a hand on max’s waist and leaned in. “smooth.” max mumbled before kissing neil again. he cupped one side of neil’s face with his hand. “damn.”

“damn indeed.” neil grinned, face flushed. he heard voices shouting and laughter floating through the trees. “should we head back?”

max groaned before getting up. “i guess if we have to.” he interlocked his hand with neil’s as they walked down the path leading to camp. “does this mean we can share a bed?”

“you think both of us would fit in a bed? i can barely fit.”

“that’s cause you’re tall. i can fit just fine thank you very much.” neil grinned. max’s eccentric hand motions really added a lot to conversations.   
-  
after the camp fire the two headed to their shared tent. neil had to stoop to get in, but max easily walked in.

“there are perks to being short as fuck. that is one of them.” 

“there’s perks to being tall too!”

“name one.” 

“uh- i can do this.” neil grabbed max’s waist and lifted him upwards. max squirmed, trying to escape.

“show off.” max smirked before slipping his shoes off next to his bed. “so are we sharing a bed or not tall ass?”

“fine. come here.” max grinned and slipped under the covers next to neil. it felt nostalgic of when they were younger. max frequently had nightmares back then, and neil comforted him. “you’re like a heater.”

“cause i’m so hot.” 

“shut the hell up.” max stuck his tongue out before closing his eyes.

neil’s presence eventually made him fall asleep. neil stayed awake, wondering what would change in the next few weeks. he closed his eyes, leaving his thoughts of camp behind. he traded them for thoughts of max as he drifted to sleep.  
-


End file.
